baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
Magnus was the newest member of the Order of Seven, ranked VII. Early Life Nothing about Magnus is currently known. Bara Magna Magnus, after the Shattering, found his way to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire instead of anywhere else. After one hundred and one thousand years, he put down a Skrall rebellion in the walls of the Empire, and earned a position in the Order of Seven, after killing the Skrall who was once VII, he became the new VII after proving his worth. He wears black armor, but for no discernable reason. He was given his armor, grafted into his flesh, by Medicus. His position angers Exuro, who desired it. He was present with the rest of the Order of Seven as Guipere declared war for the Empire against the Bara Magnans. He was unable to attend Guipere's feast due to his size, and his body being grafted to his armor. As the Order waited to see Medicus in regards to Intorqueo's situation, the team expressed their opinions of the man. Magnus replied that he hated the man for what he did, specifically to Intorqueo. That the man couldn't truly be trusted. He helped to storm the chamber in order to save Intorqueo from experimentation. When the Empire sent their forces to attack the Roof of the World to attack, Magnus was the only member of the Order to fill the ranks. As the battle continued, Magnus soon came into contact with both Perditus and Calif, engaging both of them. The two Glatorian started to argue over what to do against Magnus. He shouted at them to just attack, to get started. While the Glatorian tried to attack him, his armor proved to be too strong to be damaged, or for him to feel any pain. When he was questioned how someone who looked so weak could possibly kill Skrall, he replied that he had a great weapon, and revealed his magnetic bolt cannon. Perditus told him he had used them before, as a vehicle's weapon. Magnus said a true warrior would take the weight upon themselves and use it as a handheld weapon. He fired, but Perditus dodged it, only to be struck by the claw that was fired with it. As they continued to try to fight off Magnus, they eventually drew his blaster off balance by pulling the chain of the claw. Magnus became instantly infuriated and attacked, but they were able to dodge him and retaliate, but nothing happened to him. Magnus was about to continue his attack, when Tarix rushed into the battle, slashing his legs. He was shocked to see a new opponent, and tried to figure out which opponent to kill first. He tried to turn on Tarix, but his legs crumpled. He was shocked to see that Tarix had somehow cut his armor open. He was attacked by Calif, whom he was sure he had crushed, and stabbed in the back by his spear. Tarix in turn attacked him from behind, plunging his swords into his back. As Magnus collapsed, Perditus pulled his Thornax Launcher on the giant warrior, firing on him. Before the fruit even struck him, Magnus lost consciousness. He was killed by the explosion, never knowing his fate. Abilities and Traits Magnus must be a skilled combatant to be a member of the Order, and to put down the Skrall uprising. He is the largest of the Order. He wears mechanical black armor made up of the Skrall he slew in the uprising. He is approximately fifteen feet tall, and had a large, beast-like helm, with two crimson, glowing eyes inside. His smaller body could be seen hooked into this massive mechanical suit, but his armor was also black, obscuring whatever his original tribe may have been. His body is grafted to his armor. Weapons He wears a magnetic bold cannon on his suit’s right arm, capable of unleashing destrutive bolts of power. His left had a giant double blade clutched into its hand.